¿realmente eres feliz?
by karlaaislinn.galeanaromero
Summary: one-short Stacy tiene que cuidar a Phineas pero no se imaginara lo que le depara el futuro


**Bien se supone que debo actualizar la historia de evil Phineas pero no me pude resistir, la inspiración me llego.**

* * *

¿crees conocer realmente a tu amigo?¿a tu hermano? si crees que si, déjame decirte que no, ¿por que?, eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo...

* * *

Era una mañana fría, del cielo caían unas cuantas gotas de agua, dentro de una casa se encontraba una niña asiática de al menos 16 años de edad, pelo negro, largo y lacio, un suéter azul claro y una falda azul marino. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas, Candace Flynn.

Stacy-se oía en el teléfono- ¿puedes venir hoy a mi casa?-no lose Candace, esta lloviendo-dijo la asiática-ándale por favor a demás no esta lloviendo tanto-dijo candace - para que me quieres en tú casa, si me dices que valla es por una razón-dijo la peli negra-bueno, bueno... es para que cuides a Phineas unas cuantas horas-dijo Candace -y no por eso existen las niñeras- reclamo Stacy- si... pero mamá no quiere que cuide una persona que no conoce a Phineas-dijo Candace- esta bien Candace, iré por mis cosas, un paraguas e iré a tú casa. y termino la conversación ahhhhhhhh...- suspiro la asiática- no se come es que siempre me convences.

* * *

Stacy caminaba con un impermeable puesto y su paraguas, ella llego a la casa Flynn-Flecher,llamo a la puerta y candace le abrió.

amiga llegas a tiempo- dijo la peli naranja-ya casi nos íbamos.-si, así es..., oye ¿y ferb?-dijo con curiosidad Stacy- a... el se fue a Inglaterra junto a "papá" a visitar a los abuelos, bien nos tenemos que ir, no tardamos-dijo Candace acto seguido se salió de la casa y se fue en auto junto a su mamá.

* * *

Bueno debo en contrar a Phineas... ¿Dónde estará?-dijo.

_tengo que busca a phineas tal ves el invente algo para quitar este espantoso aburrimiento, subí las escaleras tal ves el estaba arriba viendo la tele, haciendo planos a algo si._

_una ves arriba me dirigí a su cuarto, abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al saber que todo estaba oscuro, no estaban las luces prendidas, las cortinas cerradas_ **(N/A: o.k no me acuerdo si el cuarto de phineas y ferb tienen cortinas, pero si no, ni** modo)_termine de abrir la puerta y ahí estaba sentado Phineas con la mirada baja, recogiendo con sus brazos sus piernas. me hacer que a el que estaba pegado a una esquina de su cuarto-vete de aquí...-dijo el yo lo analicé parecía como si fuera a morir-dije que te vallas...-dijo el otra ves- no me iré-dije-no asta que me digas que te pasa- pensé que no me iba a responder pero solo le oí un suspiro, me miro y vi es sus ojos, esos ojos que todo el tiempo irradian alegría, confianza, inocencia, estaban sin vida, destrozados, sin felicidad...-tu ganas- me dijo-pero es que no pasa nada- lo mire con cara de ¿enserio? no pudiste inventar algo mejor que eso-bien, bien, bien... estoy desesperado..._

* * *

¿desesperado? ¿Phineas desesperado?- me limite a decir-jamas te había visto de esta forma- dije- pero ¿cual es la razón de tu desesperación?.

la razón es simple... estoy cansado de seguir con el "teatro" de el niño que siempre es positivo y que para nada se enoja-dijo el- pero si ya no quieres seguir con el teatro, ¿por que lo sigues haciendo? - dije - eso... es algo que no te puedo decir... a demás si te lo digo no lo entenderias...-dijo, laverdad cuando dijo lo ultimo, sentí algo de misterio en sus palabras-¿porque no me lo dices?-dije.

no te lo digo por ordenes...-dijo, muy bien primero me deja con la duda y ahora me intriga que al guíen le dice que no me diga, por que sigue con su teatro.

Mira si no me lo dices yo-...

¿TÚ QUE? ¿me mataras? ¿me sobornaras? me darás el suero de la verdad (?) o ¿que?- mire como se levantaba de su lugar y em pesaba a caminar hacia mi- le dirás amis padres que oculto algo, que jamas les he dicho-yo solo reaccione hacién dome para atrás cundo me tope con la salida de su cuarto me salí, el solo se para en la entrada-mira... si tratas de haber iguar algo más sobre lo que hablamos o se lo dices a algien más... te aseguro que no saldrás viva...

o.k ya me sorprendió ¿acaso trataría de asesinarme? muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

sabes Stacy... si sales viva mañana de tu casa, te aseguro que te contare todo... pero por ahora no puedo , me lo prohíben...

¿Q-Qui- Quien te lo proibe?- le grite-créeme, no me lo creerías si te lo digo- se acerco hacia mi con un pañuelo en la mano.

ahora se una buena niña y quédate quieta- vi como me puso el pañuelo en la nariz,pero que carajo es eso olía mal quise quitármelo pero, no pude reaccionar a tiempo...

* * *

(escuchen esta cancion plis www. youtube watch?v=gaE-5RcX8W8 y quiten le los espacios donde se oye las risas es el momento donde phineas se ríe)

desperté en el sofá de la casa con una terrible jaqueca (se escribe así no -.-'), escuche que Candace y la señora Flynn habrian la puerta...

Stacy querida espero que Phineas no te aiga causado muchos problemas- dijo, de echo iba a comentarle lo que paso pero recordé lo que me dijo phineas si le decía a alguien de eso, probablemente estaría muerta...-mmmm... no señora, no me causo ningún problema-dije- bien, te gustaria quedarte un rato a comer?-me dijo-mmm... no hoy no señora, sera otro día -dije

Bueno cuando quieras puedes venir-me sonrió- si, oiga..

si?-me dijo- cuanto tiempo paso des de que se fueron, es que me quede dormida- dije - a... pasaron como cuatro horas querida, nos tardamos mucho por el trafico,pufff era un pesadilla total.

me quede atónita, CUATRO HORAS ME DORMÍ!- a bueno me voy a mi casa- dije...

MAMÁ!... mamá mamá ya volviste dijo un alegre phineas mientras abrasaba a su mamá- si, oye como te fue con Stacy?- dijo ella- muy bien mami jugamos,a las escondidas,a las atrapadas y a muchas cosas más- dijo como sien verdad hubiera ocurrido, ella le creyó , igual su hermana , pero yo se que jamas hicimos todo lo que el dice...

ellas se fueron a la cocina a dejar la despensa, el y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, entonses me abraso y me susurro:

CUÍDATE STACY ESTA NOCHE, CUÍDATE MUCHO...-dijo acompañado de una risa de niño inocente una risa de inocencia de parte de un niño que no es inocente, rompí el abraso y me fui corriendo a mi casa...

* * *

buenos días a toda damville hoy tenemos malas noticias, una joven de unos 16 años fue a ya da en su casa decapitada y apuñalada en su casa, en el cuarto de esta,junto con una carta que decía:

_**MIRA COMO HAZ TERMINADO JA... PENSÉ QUE DARÍAS UN POCO MAS DE PELEA JAJAJA YO TE LO ADVERTÍ QUE NO INTENTARAS ABERIGUAR SOBRE LO QUE HABLAMOS Y NO HICISTE CASO... ¿AHORA QUE ME HARÁS?.**_

la policía trata de averiguar quien es el asesino, pero toda vía no hay informes sobre eso,según informes la chica se llama STACY HYRANO.

soy bob y me despido.

* * *

en algun lugar se alla un niño con un cuchillo en mano arrodillado.

bien echo phineas -se escucha una vos ronca y grave-la as matado, se lo merecia, tu se lo advertiste y ella no hiso caso.

ahora respondeme esto:

¿eres realmente feliz?

si... si soy realmente feliz, señor...

* * *

O.o **orales que final, párese que phinny es el malo.**

**ahora no me maten quieren **

**pregunta:**

**quien es ese misterioso señor que estaba con phineas?**

**phineas en realidad todo este tiempo finjo y la vida de su hermana, hermano, padres y amigos es una farsa?**

**pongan sus conclusiones en los comentarios...**

**sugerencias? criticas?**

**karla fuera paz**

**PD#: este capi me ayudo mi querida a miga de DA merieflynn2 gracias por ayuadarme amiga :)**


End file.
